Untitled
by Demonfromhell
Summary: Summary Inside. 1st story ever that might have a chance of being updated . So please check it out and tell me how you like it.If I continue it Things will change so please add it or something.


Well this is my 1st story plot that I'm really going to concentrate on. My other story didn't really do much so I'm going to delete it and hopefully update it and make it better. This story, depending on how many people like it, will be updated every week or two. I have a life so Sometime it might be a coupled days of so please be patient.

Summary: Harry finally sees that the world isn't as black and white as his friends and Dumbledore see it. There are many shades of grey in between. He finds the truth and the outcome of this will change the whole outcome of the war.

Disclaimer: if I owned this a lot of the people who died would be alive and Voldemort would have a human face and Harry would be his little dark prince . So I don't own anything except this plot and if I happen to use a plot similar to anyone , then they own it… ON TO THE STORY!

"Harry." A loud voice screeched across and soon after a ball of frizzy hair came streaking across the way right into a small black haired boy. The young boy who was struggling to hold himself with his friends arms tightly around his neck. "Her… Herm…. Hermione get off your strangling me." The ball of frizz, Hermione, immediately pulled away and took a step back to look at him closely. Taking a deep breath the young girl examined her friend.

Harry who was always on the thin side now looked painfully thin. The clothes, which hung from him like curtains, were what he wore every day at school and at home. They were obviously his cousin who could for a fact by any doctor lose a lot of weight . Everything else was all the same since she last saw him at the beginning of summer break . Knobby knees, thin willowy figure, gaunt face, and his scar.

"Harry I haven't seen you all summer. How are you." Hermione said as she looked up into Harry's bright green eyes. "Mione please I'm fine. I'm just glad to be home." Harry stated with a smile that held a gentleness to it . Hogwarts was always his home , ever since he first saw t huge castle as a first year. "Don't call me that Harry. Ron calling me that is enough of a problem to deal with it." Hermione huffed as she fell into her normal nagging sequence.

Harry really loved his friends but he always felt that they were hiding something from him. He remembered the day he saw them at Dumbledore's office late at night near the ending of last year. It was write after he had got out of the infirmary after the Philosopher Stone incident with Ron little sister Ginny, who was so excited to be saved by here hero.

(FLASHBACK)

After, he had finally ecap cough cough I mean left the infirmary he headed to the dorm room, where he planned to meet his friends and talk before they had to leave for the last feast and then go to bed to leave early tomorrow. He had came to the main room which was a barrage of bright reds, golds, and orange. He didn't see Hermione or Ron."Weird." He went up the stairs looking into each of the rooms until he reached his door. Unlike the girl dorms, the boys didn't have a charm to keep out the opposite gender who were there for reasons beside talking and doing homework.

"Hey Harry." Sounded across the room. He looked over to see Neville. "Hey Nev. Have you seen Ron or Mione." Harry said as he walked over to Neville's bed which had a assortment of plants and books on Herbology. "No, can't say I have. Last time I saw them was this morning when they said they were going to go see you." Harry forehead wrinkled with confusion. "_What? I haven't seen them. I wonder where they could be.?"___ Neville seeing , looked worried." Did they come by to see you, Harry." Harry mind snapped back into present." No I can't say they have. I guess I better look for them." Harry walked over to his trunk and opened it.

"Uhmmmm Harry , If you're looking for them you might want to actually go out and look for them." Neville stated as he walked over to stand next to Harry as he looked through his trunk for something. Laughing, Harry came back out of his trunk with a rolled up peace of old parchment." Nev , I have another way to find them."He went over to the desk in the far corner of the room and unrolled the parchment onto the table. " Nev do you know what this is?" Neville looked blankly him." A old piece of parchment that needs to be thrown out." Harrys head fell into a long hard laugh, that shook his thin body." No, no my friend it may look like it but it has a far greater purpose.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good." With the crafty saying out . The parchment slowly started to show Hogwarts. It showed every secret passage way and where to find them. Small footstep were scattered everywhere on the huge grounds."What is this Harry."

Okay this is just a taste. I need to see what people think of this. If you want me to continue. Give me a idea of what I should do next. So review or flames. Flames are welcomed so send whatever you want . Talk to you guys later


End file.
